Hidden and Alone
by DeadlySins1
Summary: Draco und Ginny... aber wie wir Draco ja kennen, wird er sich mit Sicherheit nicht für immer auf Klein-Ginny einlassen, also grübelt die Gute jetzt nach... *uplaod* Draco's Sicht der Dinge
1. Hidden and Alone

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, Geschichten und was weiss ich, was sonst noch dazu gehört, ist alles Eigentum von JK Rowling.  
  
Hidden and Alone  
  
Ich sehe dich... und doch weiss ich nicht, wer genau du bist. Wir hatten Stunden, Tage, Wochen... eine Zeit, in der du mir mehr gegeben hast, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe. Im Moment frage ich mich, warum Liebe nur so weh tut ?? Eigentlich sollte man glücklich sein, eigentlich sollte ich mit einem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen fröhlich pfeifend durch die Flure von Hogwarts schlendern, immer darauf aus, dich irgendwo zu erblicken, und meine Augen würden noch mehr an Glanz gewinnen, als sie es eh schon haben. Warum tue ich es dann nicht ?  
  
Ich sehe dich dort drüben sitzen... umgeben von deinen Lakaien, den Leuten, die dich anbeten, aber noch weniger kennen als ich es tue. Sie sehen die Äusserlichkeiten, aber nichts von dem Sturm und von der Zerrissenheit tief in deinem Innersten. Ich sehe sie, wenn ich in deine Augen blicke.  
  
Es gab Zeiten, da habe ich pures Glück verspürt, wenn ich in deine ausdrucksstarken Augen gesehen habe. Ich habe uns darin gesehen, dich und mich. Aber auch die Zweifel, die Furcht, dein ganzes Seelenleben, was sich in dir abspielt. Und das soll auf einmal vorüber sein ? War ich denn nur ein flüchtiges Abenteuer für dich ? Jemand, mit dessen Gefühlen du spielen konntest, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dich selbst zu verlieren ?  
  
Ich habe versucht, dich glücklich zu machen, dir die Sterne vom Himmel zu holen, die so unerreichbar am schwarzen Nachthimmel vor sich hinleuchten.  
  
Wie naiv, wie blauäugig, wie blind, wie blöd ich gewesen bin, merke ich erst jetzt....  
  
Ich dachte du liebst mich. Zumindest hast du mir das Gefühl gegeben, du würdest es tun. Du gabst mir Zuversicht, Vertrauen, Geborgenheit und Hoffnung.... was das alles denn nur gespielt ?  
  
Ich erinnere mich ... erinnere mich daran, wie nervös wir bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen gewesen sind. Bei dem ersten Treffen, fernab von Zwang, Misstrauen und jeglicher Art von "Wir müssen uns so verhalten, wie man es von uns verlangt". Einfach fern von dem, was existierte, aber nicht sein durfte. Wir waren einfach nur wir. Zwei Menschen, die sich begegneten und zusammen schweigen konnten.  
  
Ich spüre immer noch die ersten zaghaften Berührungen, die wir uns gaben. Und ich spüre auch noch, die verstohlenen Blicke deinerseits, die mich musterten, als du dachtest, ich würde sie nicht sehen. Aber das tat ich....  
  
Und ich fühle immer noch dein silbern-weissblondes Harr in meinem Gesicht, als du mich sanft geküsst hast. Der zärtliche Kuss als Antwort, als ich dir sagte, dass ich dich liebe.  
  
Du warst der erste für mich, und du wirst der letzte bleiben. Auch wenn es für dich nur ein netter Zeitvertreib gewesen ist, für mich hat es mehr bedeutet. Auch wenn es heisst, das ich mich nichts anmerken lassen darf, das ich dich nicht spüren lassen darf, wie sehr mich dein Verhalten verletzt.... ich muss stark bleiben, damit du nicht siehst, dass du der Grund bist, wieso mein Herz gebrochen ist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja... wenn man nachts nicht schlafen kann, und Harry Potter FanFictions liest und dabei mal wieder dem Drang nachgeht eine Draco - Ginny FF zu lesen... kommt sowas dabei heraus ;) 


	2. and the fault is my own

**Disclaimer**: © by JK Rowling und wem sonst noch, nur nicht mir.

**Anmerkung**: Das passende Gegenstück zu „Hidden and Alone". Es fragten ein paar nach einer Fortsetzung, hier ist sie. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich 100 % zufrieden bin. Draco's Sicht der Dinge ist doch etwas schwer zu beschreiben. Also seht es mir nach...

****************************

**and the fault is my own...**

Die Leute mögen denken was sie wollen. Es ist mir scheiss egal. Schliesslich bin ich ein Malfoy, ich interessiere mich nicht dafür, wie ich auf andere wirke oder was sie von mir halten. Und doch gibt es eine Ausnahme. Ginny Weasley. Auch jetzt noch bemerke ich, wie ich unterbewusst überlege, was du von bestimmten Aktionen hälst, die ich tue. Du bist immer noch bei mir, auch wenn ich dich längst nicht mehr in meinen Alltag lasse. Du wirst die Gründe nicht verstehen, ich verstehe sie ja nicht mal. 

Ich verstehe mich nicht.

Und doch habe ich diese Entscheidung getroffen, und so schwer es mir fällt, ich werde das durchziehen, ich werde es durchziehen _müssen_.

Ich habe dich geliebt. Mehr als irgendjemanden vor dir. Und doch darf es nicht sein. Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr heimlich treffen. Keine versteckten Blicke, keine geheimen Zettel oder Botschaften, die nur wir zwei verstehen. 

Ich weiss nicht, was der Auslöser war, so zu handeln, wie ich gehandelt habe. Gefühle kommen und Gefühle gehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr so weiter machen, ich habe dir das Herz gebrochen, dass weiss ich. Aber besser jetzt als später, wenn sich die Gefühle von dir gefestigt haben, dann wäre es schlimmer gewesen. Ich bin zwar ein Arschloch, aber so fies bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.

Ich merke, wie ich auch jetzt noch viele Dinge gedanklich durchgehe, weil es mir gut tut an sie... _und auch an dich_... zu denken. Du hast mir das erste Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl gegeben lebendig zu sein, und nicht einfach nur vor mich hin zu existieren. Deine Blicke sagten oft mehr als tausend Worte, und diese Blicken gaben mir auch mehr als irgendwelche Sätze, die man mir hätte sagen können. Ich fühlte mich frei, sorglos und .. so dumm es klingt... ich fühlte mich geliebt. Ein Malfoy empfand Liebe. Malfoy und Liebe sind Gegensätze, aber wie heisst es so schön: Gegensätze ziehen sich an. Genauso wie Draco und Ginny Gegensätze sind, und doch hat es geklappt, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Was soll's. Ich habe geliebt, ich wurde geliebt. Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Teilweise zumindest. Ich war schon immer gut darin, mir etwas vorzumachen. Und ich werde mir auch weiterhin etwas vormachen. Ich werde über deine Familie lachen, über den Menschen, der dir vor mir etwas bedeutet hat. Und ich werde mich generell über die Gryffindor's lustig machen. Man erwartet es von mir. Ich bin schliesslich ein Malfoy. Und das schliesst ein, dass ich nicht zu meinen Gefühlen stehe. Ausser es geht um Hass und Rache.

Und doch wirst du ab und an meine Blicke spüren, und ich hoffe du merkst, dass ich dich beobachte. Ich tue es immer noch. Und ich sehe auch, wie du dich mit anderen unterhälst. Mir passt es nicht, aber es war meine Entscheidung alles zu beenden, also muss ich auch damit leben, dass du mich vergessen wirst. Alles in allem: Love sucks. Aber ich werde mich gerne an dich und unsere gemeinsamen Stunden erinnern. Denn es gibt mir immer noch die Kraft diesen beschissene Leben zu ertragen.


End file.
